warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowfeather/Trivia
Trivia Interesting facts *Crowfeather is a distant descendant of Windstar because Ashfoot is descended from her. *He requested that his warrior name be Crowfeather in honor of Feathertail. *Hollyleaf is the spitting image of him. *Crowfeather found it hard to forgive his Clanmates who trained in the Dark Forest, especially his son Breezepelt, even to the point of not being able to disagree that WindClan would be better off without him to the point of killing him. *Apart from Harespring being a Dark Forest trainee, Crowfeather initially held a grudge against him, feeling he was a "mouse-brained" choice for deputy. **Furthermore, Crowfeather believed himself to be a better choice, as he was more experienced and both his parents, Deadfoot and Ashfoot, were previous WindClan deputies. *At the end of Crowfeather's Trial, it is seen Crowfeather has finally forgiven his son, Breezepelt, after all he’s done. Author statements *On her blog, Kate mentioned that her opinion is that Crowfeather never loved anyone after the death of Feathertail. She believes that he tried to find love again with Leafpool, but that "his shriveled old heart never really restarted." **Kate has stated that in StarClan, she believes Crowfeather would most likely pick Feathertail over Leafpool, stating that "first love always wins".Revealed on Kate's Twitter **Vicky confirmed that if Feathertail did live their relationship wouldn't have worked out. She was too old for him, and he wouldn't have had a chance to develop his own personality. **Vicky states that Crowfeather's heart will always belong to Leafpool, saying that Feathertail was just like a high school crush, and that Leafpool was someone he could have spent his whole life with. **Nightcloud was never Crowfeather's true love. Crowfeather does care for Nightcloud, however, but not as much as Leafpool. In The Ultimate Guide, it was stated that he resented Nightcloud, instead of caring for her at all. It also says that Nightcloud did not particularly like him, and she thought she could make him love her due to the fear of never bearing kits of her own. *Vicky has said that the Erins considered writing a novella based on Crowfeather, but they weren't sure there was a story about him that no one already knew of.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **He did get his own Super Edition through Crowfeather's Trial. *Vicky thinks that if he hadn't picked his warrior name of Crowfeather, Tallstar would have named him Crowclaw, for his "scratchy" personality.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *There was a different chat in which Vicky confirmed Crowfeather's eyes are blue, despite the many errors in Twilight that say his eyes are amber. This is also supported with his appearance in The Ultimate Guide, which states his eyes are amber, and mistakes in Midnight, Dark River, and Eclipse, where they are said to be green. *It was mentioned that he and Nightcloud had more than one kit, however it's not known what happened to the others.Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk, page 2 This has since been contradicted by Kate on her blog, who says that the several kits thing was probably mentioned before the Erins had thought the plot through. **This is again taken back with Crowfeather's Trial, where the other two kits were revealed to have died during kitting. *He was mistakenly described as black twice, and shown as light-colored. *He was mistakenly called a warrior when he was an apprentice at the time. *In The Ultimate Guide, on Crowfeather's page in the WindClan section, Feathertail is mistakenly stated as the WindClan cat who was chosen for the journey to find Midnight, although he was instead when it talks about them falling in love. Notes and references }} Category:Trivia pages